


The Recipe for Making Love

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy's promised Daisy that they will bake Christmas biscuits together, but unfortunately a criminal mastermind has other plans. Thankfully Harry is there to take over the job...and watching the adorable way he interacts with Daisy gives Eggsy the courage to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	The Recipe for Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - baking Christmas cookies/biscuits
> 
> Inspired by the Harry Connick, Jr., song "The Recipe for Making Love." See lyrics below.

“This fucking blows, Merlin.”

“Aye, lad, I am aware,” comes the response, Merlin’s voice full of something that isn’t quite patience.

Eggsy shivers and burrows down into his parka. “Why am I here again?”

“Because the man could arrive at any minute. He needs taken down.”

“You said he COULD arrive.” Eggsy peers over the edge of the building. “So he might NOT arrive, and I’m freezing my arse off on top of a building. In Russia. In December.”

“If he does arrive…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Eggsy sighs. “Was supposed to bake Christmas biscuits with Daisy this week,” Eggsy says faintly. “Got all the ingredients. The colored sugar, the sprinkles, everything.”

“Something I am also aware of,” Merlin says. “Not only because I am Merlin, and I know all things…”

“…because you watch surveillance footage more than you should…treat me and Harry like your own personal Hallmark Channel…”

“…but because ye have talked of nothing else for the last fortnight,” Merlin continues as if Eggsy hasn’t spoken. “How Harry puts up with ye I will never know.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a happy sigh, suddenly warm all over at the mere thought of his amazing boyfriend. “I dunno how he does it either, to be honest. We been together two years…how is that even possible?”

“Well, ye are sent out into the field a lot, so perhaps absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

“Gee, Merlin, thanks,” Eggsy says sarcastically. “Still wake up sometimes not believing it’s real. He’s so amazing. Why is he settling for me?”

“I hardly think that’s what’s going on,” Merlin replies. “In my opinion, it is quite the other way around.”

Eggsy snorts, watching his breath disappear into the cold air. “I ain’t nothing compared to him, Merlin. He’s…everything. I’m just an idiot kid from the Estates who somehow managed to snag the hottest bloke on two legs.”

“Eggsy, I rarely admit to having feelings, so listen quite carefully.” Eggsy almost stops breathing. “Harry Hart is my oldest and dearest friend, and you are the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He was blessed the day ye crashed back into his life, and ye have completed him in a way I never thought possible.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers.

Merlin clears his throat. “We dinnae expect McKenzie to show up for a least an hour. In the meantime, I will monitor the situation and ye can watch what’s currently happening in your house.”

“In my house?” Eggsy gasps.

“Aye, lad. Just relax.” Eggsy hears Merlin tap a few keys, and suddenly Eggsy’s own kitchen springs to life through his Kingsman glasses.

“You SURE you know how to make biscuits, Harry?” Daisy looks up at him with all the suspicion a five-year-old can muster. “I mean, you’re the best at playing Go Fish, and you make really good spaghetti, but did you ever make biscuits?”

“I have not,” Harry agrees, looking perfectly perfect in his blue pin-striped apron. He deftly ties a matching apron around Daisy’s slim form. “But your mother has given me a very detailed recipe, and I do not believe we will be led astray.”

“Okay. What do we do first?”

“Wash hands,” Harry says automatically. He goes to the closet and comes back with a tiny step stool. “Up you go.” He places the stool in front of the kitchen sink.

“You got me a stool? Thanks, Harry.” Daisy climbs up and holds out her hands. Harry squirts peppermint-scented soap on her hands and his own, and they carefully rub the lather all over before rinsing. 

“Good girl. Now bring your stool to the table and we shall start.” 

“I want to decorate,” Daisy announces.

“You may, but we need to prepare the dough first.” Harry glances at his recipe and starts pulling out ingredients. “Oh dear,” he says with a sigh. “Your mother says we should chill the dough.”

“Put it outside?”

“No, I think the fridge will do…oh. For hours.” Harry frowns. 

“Hours?” Daisy whines.

“Oh, it says we can speed up the process by putting in the freezer,” Harry says, relief evident in his voice. “So let’s get it started, and then we will find something to do while it chills.”

“Play Go Fish,” Daisy announces.

“We shall see,” Harry replies, although he always gives into her anyway. She looks pleased.

They manage to get the ingredients into the mixer without too much fuss, although there is a fair amount of flour that doesn’t quite make it into the bowl. Daisy chatters throughout the process, telling Harry all about her new friend Karly, and about the boy at school who makes fun of her. “Harry, why is he so mean to me?”

“Because he likes you, darling.” Harry removes the dough from the bowl and starts making it into small balls. 

“He likes me? But he says I got butter for hair!”

“He wants you to pay attention to him. He’s too afraid to be nice to you, afraid what his friends might say, so he’s acting out so you notice him.”

“Oh.” Daisy ponders this for a moment. Harry pulls out the cling film and allows Daisy to rip a large piece, chuckling as she manages to get it everywhere but around the dough. “Was you mean to Eggsy to get his attention?”

“Big boys tend to act a bit differently,” Harry says. He sighs. “As a matter of fact, your brother and I had a rather large argument.”

“You WERE mean!” Daisy says accusingly. 

“We both said rather horrible things,” Harry tells her. “I felt quite guilty afterward, and then I had to go away for work and we didn’t get to apologize for a very long time.”

“But you said sorry?”

“We did. Many times. Both of us.” Harry puts the balls of dough in the freezer. “Now I suppose we have nothing to do but clean up and play Go Fish.”

“YES, Harry!” Daisy jumps up and down, clapping her hands.

They clean the table – and themselves – as best they can before Harry fetches a deck of cards from a drawer. “You can go first,” Harry says after he’s shuffled and dealt the cards.

“Harry…how did you tell Eggsy you liked him as more than a friend? Did you keep being mean so he noticed you?”

“No.” Harry blushes and looks down at his cards. “I was afraid to tell him…I thought he would laugh at me and tell me I was silly.”

“You’re never silly.”

“Thank you, darling.” Harry smiles at her. “I am so much older than he, and I am a bit worn out after my years of hard work. I thought…I thought he could do better.”

“Ain’t no one better than you, Harry.”

“My sweet girl.” Harry reaches over and touches her cheek. “He ended up doing it for me. He showed up here one day, and he told me that he couldn’t go on any longer without telling me how much he cared for me. I told him I felt the same, and now here we are.”

“Were you happy?”

“It was the happiest day of my life,” Harry says softly.

Eggsy watches in stunned silence as Harry not only bakes biscuits with Daisy but allows her to wash dishes and sweep the floor. Eggsy was heartbroken when he’d had to call his mother and cancel their baking plans, but apparently Harry had taken care of things on his own. “Fuck.” Eggsy wipes at his wet eyes. “He’s…”

“Aye, lad, he is.” Merlin’s throat sounds suspiciously full. “I see a motorcade coming down the street. Time to get to work.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy coughs, takes a deep breath, and pushes his adorable boyfriend and sister from his mind.

Two days later Eggsy tiptoes into the house at half-three in the morning. He quietly hangs up his coat and slips off his shoes before tiptoeing up the stairs. He wants to run to the bedroom, but instead he takes his time, undressing along the way and arriving at his destination in only his socks and pants. He turns on a lamp at the far side of the bedroom, smiling as he sees Harry’s curly hair sticking out from the blankets. He shivers as he quickly puts his clothes away.

Eggsy goes into the en suite, brushes his teeth, and carefully slides under the covers. He curls himself up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the man he loves and burying his face in the back of Harry’s neck. “Mmmm,” he sighs, relaxing for what feels like the first time in days.

“Eggsy?” Harry yawns as he rolls over in Eggsy’s embrace. “My darling boy.” His lips immediately find Eggsy’s, giving kiss after tender kiss until Eggsy’s no longer cold. “You’re home.”

“I am.” Harry maneuvers about a bit and now Eggsy is in HIS embrace. “Missed you.”

“And I you, darling.” Harry’s lips drag across Eggsy’s cheek.

“You was busy while I was gone…running quite the little bakery in our kitchen.”

“Oh.” Harry digs his face into Eggsy’s neck. “Yes. I hated to disappoint her. We had a lovely time. And the biscuits turned out quite nice.”

“I saw your lovely time…Merlin sent the feed to my glasses.” Eggsy pulls back to look at Harry. “I do not deserve you, Harry Hart. You are an incredible human being.”

“My word,” Harry says, clearing his throat. “I only made biscuits with your sister.”

“You only are my everything.” Eggsy gives him a thorough kiss to prove his point. “And when it ain’t arse o’clock in the morning, I’m gonna show you.”

“I look forward to it.” Harry tugs him a bit until he’s cuddled against Harry’s chest. “Go to sleep, dearest.”

“Mmmm.” Eggsy presses his cheek to Harry’s heart and does just that.

“Got one more gift for you,” Eggsy says, balling up the last of the wrapping paper and dropping it into the bin.

“I don’t see why…you’ve spoiled me so much already.” Harry looks at the stack of gifts by his feet. “Really, darling, this was all so unnecessary.”

“I enjoy spoiling you.” Eggsy leans down and kisses him. “And it ain’t like I don’t got a ridiculously pile of my own presents.”

“Well, you deserve the spoiling,” Harry says defensively.

Eggsy rolls his eyes, goes to the end table, and opens the drawer. He comes back with something in his hand, hiding it as he drapes himself across Harry’s lap. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, dearest boy.” Harry smiles up at him.

Eggsy cradles Harry’s face in his jaw. “Been thinking about this for months now, couldn’t find the right time to do it. Was still petrified that I wasn’t good enough for you…that you’d get tired of me, of my past, of my family.”

“Never,” Harry vows. 

“But then I saw you with Daisy, and I thought maybe…maybe you’d be sticking around.”

“I find something new to love about you every day.”

“Well, I hope you keep feeling that way.” Eggsy opens the tiny box, turns it around, and holds it out to Harry. 

“What is this?” Harry whispers.

“It’s an engagement ring, Harry. Harry Hart, I would be honored…and shocked beyond fucking belief…if you would agree to marry me.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip.

“You are proposing.” Eggsy nods. “To me.” Eggsy nods. “You could be alone in thirty years, you do realize that.”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, way to go all morbid.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “And I could die in the field next week. Don’t care. I love you and want the world to know it. I want to announce it everywhere you announce this sort of thing, and if I got thirty years of loving you ahead of me? Well, I can’t wait to start it.”

“Oh, my sweet Eggsy,” Harry whispers. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you, my darling boy.”

Eggsy barely gets the ring onto Harry’s finger before he’s pulled into the hardest, most passionate kiss he’s ever experienced. “You said yes,” Eggsy says, feeling as if his world has been turned upside down. “You said yes.”

“I did. You’re stuck with me, it seems.”

“Best Christmas gift ever,” Eggsy says, giving Harry another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of me and a whole lot of you  
> Add a dash of starlight and a dozen roses, too  
> Then let it rise for a hundred years or two  
> And that’s the recipe for making love 
> 
> It doesn’t need sugar cause it’s already sweet  
> It doesn’t’ need an oven cause it’s got a lot of heat  
> Just add a dash of kisses to make it all complete  
> And that’s the recipe for making love 
> 
> And if you’ve made it right you’ll know it  
> It’s not like anything you’ve made before  
> And if you’ve made it wrong you’ll know it  
> Cause it won’t keep you coming back for more 
> 
> I didn’t get it from my grandma’s book upon the shelf  
> I didn’t get it from a magical and culinary elf  
> No a little birdie told me you can’t make it by yourself  
> And that’s the recipe for making love


End file.
